


In Good Faeth

by genericfanatic



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canon couples, Gilear's life, Multi, Parental Love, that needs a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Gilear shows up on Skolanda's doorstep after an incident with Helleriel. Fig finds out and flips (on her skateboard)
Relationships: Figueroth Faeth & Gilear Faeth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	In Good Faeth

**Author's Note:**

> just something kinda vomited out. I have no idea how to spell Helleriel and I refuse to learn.

Gilear knocked on the door. After a moment with no answer, he knocked again, and then again, and again.

The door finally creaked open, a tired looking Skolanda pointing a gun at him. “Please don’t shoot!” He said, hands up, “I will die instantly.” 

“Gilear?” She said, wiping her face and putting the gun down, “What are you doing here at this hour?” 

“Is it that late?” He said, “I dropped my crystal and it broke on the way over here and I was kind of in a daze, so I’m not sure, and I tried to go and stop in a gas station to check, but they threw me out and--”

“Alright, alright, alright, come in,” Skolanda beckoned, opening the door for him to enter. Gilear bowed his head and followed her inside, “Try and keep your voice down, Riz is asleep.”

Gilear watched as Gorthalax came out from the bedroom, “Everything alright? Oh! Gilear! What an excellent surprise.”

“Ohh, hi,” Gilear said, “Gorthalax, I didn’t realize you were here.”

“Yeah, just spending time with the sweetheart,” He gave Skolanda a wink, horns barely brushing the ceiling, “What brings you here?”

“Yes, I was wondering the same thing.” Skolanda said, putting up her gun. 

Gilear cleared his throat, “the lovely Helleriel and I came to a bit of a disagreement.”

“Oh no,” Skolanda said, instantly more sympathetic, offering him a seat on the couch, “She kicked you out?”

Gilear sat, his hands unsure of where they should sit, “No, I...I left…” he said, the words settling into his brain. “I...did I just totally beef it?” 

“No,” Gorthalax said, “I’m sure not, you did what’s best for yourself.”

Skolanda looked a bit more hesitant, but she didn’t say anything. “Well, you’re welcome to stay the night, we’ll set up the couch for you to sleep before you head out in the morning.”

“Right,” Gilear said, “Thank you.”

“I’ll get you some tea, shall I?” Gorthalax said, ducking his head to get to the kitchen. 

“Um, actually,” Gilear said, “Tea doesn’t agree with me much anymore.”

Skolanda frowned, gripping her forehead. “Tea? Tea doesn’t--” she cut herself off, closing her eyes.

Gilear nodded, “Really the best thing for my stomach is--”

“We have absolutely no yogurt in the apartment, Gilear,” Skolanda cut him off. Gilear slumped. 

Gorthalax put a giant burning hand on his shoulder, “I’ll get you a glass of milk, how about that?”

Gilear sighed, but nodded. 

As Gilear settled into the couch at the wee hours of the morning, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. He took out his wallet, which was thankfully in his pocket when he left. He pulled out the picture he always kept, a polaroid from a vacation his family had taken to Bastion City. 

The whole couch shifted as Gorthalax sat beside him. “Oh, wow, is that Fig?”

Gilear tried not to be annoyed at his presence, “Yeah,” he said, looking down at the smiling girl, “She’s about 7 here,” No horns, no black. She dressed in soft pinks and blues, loved unicorns, wore pigtails, and most importantly, had his and Sandra-Lynn’s arms wrapped around her. 

Gorthalax smiled at the picture of her, holding up two big things of cotton candy, smile going from ear to pointed ear. “I regret I never got to see her like this,” he said, tilting his head, horns leaning against the wall, “She’s so different.”

Gilear sighed. “Not really,” he said, “She’s always been rebellious in a way. She played the both of us to get her two cotton candies instead of one.” Gorthalax laughed at that, and even Gilear felt himself smiling, “She’s grown up, but I don’t think she’s really changed.

She hadn’t, but Gilear had. He looked over to his younger self. 10 years was nothing for the life of an elf, and yet here he might have been looking at a different man. This was before the hair loss and weight gain. Before the elven age showed on his face. 

Gorthalax nodded, humming. “You did an excellent job raising her. She’s a good kid.”

Gilear smiled, holding back the tears in his eyes. 

The door then was hammered on the other side. “Gilear!” Fig’s voice shouted, “Gilear, I know you’re in there!”

Gilear and Gorthalax exchanged uncomfortable looks Before either of them had the chance to respond, Skolanda burst from her bedroom and grabbed her gun again. Gorthalax and Gilear got up, protesting, but it didn’t stop her opening the door with a feral look on her face. “Do you have ANY idea of how late it is?” 

Fig looked appropriately shamed. “Sorry Skolanda,” she said, “Um, is Gilear here?”

Skolanda narrowed her eyes, staring her down. Fig was a good liar, but Skolanda was a good detective. “Riz!” She hissed through the apartment. 

Riz Gukgak sheepishly opened the door to his room. “Um, morning Mom.” 

She pinched her brow again, and Gilear was worried it was going to bruise. “Please tell me we woke you up and that you haven’t just been awake this whole time?” 

“Gilear!” Fig said, rushing past her to her dads, “What are you doing here, what happened?”

Gilear took a deep sigh, looking at the chaos he had brought into Skolanda’s home. “Why don’t we go for a walk, daughter?”

Fig frowned, but nodded. “See ya, kiddo,” Gorthalax said, and she nodded at him. They left before Skolanda gave whatever punishment to Riz she was going to. 

They were silent down the elevator and out onto the cool Elmville air. Gilear put a hand on Fig’s back. “You don’t need to do this, you know,” He said, “you’re the kid, and I’m your father. You don’t need to come running anytime I’m in any kind of trouble.”

“Yes I do,” Fig said, insistently, “You’re my dad, and I’m like--I can fight and take care of myself AND you.”

“And when we are in battle, I’m grateful for it,” he said, “Though I intend to never be in battle ever, ever again. But just in day-to-day, I can care for myself.” She winced, and he could hear some unsaid words. “Really, I can. I haven’t always been good at it, especially in these past few years. But I am an adult, and this is MY responsibility.”

Fig deflated a bit, clearly not fully believing him, but also not having counter arguments. “What happened, though? Riz said you said you and Helleriel got into a fight.” 

Gilear sighed, “Yes, we had a….disagreement. I said some things that weren’t clear, and she took them badly, and then she spoke in anger and...things escalated.” Fig frowned at him, just staring him down to make him elaborate. “I...mentioned my conversation with Sandra-Lynn, where we more or less came to terms with….a lot. And how she made somewhat of an advance, which I rejected.” 

“Oh Gilear,” she said, wincing, “Why did you ever do that?”

Gilear sighed, “It was...kind of part of this flirting thing? Like, we were talking about being desirable in bed, and I think I vastly misjudged what would be considered ‘cute.’” 

“Ew,” Fig said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gilear said, “in any case, she did not take it well. We got into a bit of an argument and…” he drifted off. 

Fig bumped him just slightly. It still hurt. “And?”

He thought for a moment trying to figure out how to phrase things, “She asked me not to see Sandra Lynn again,” he said, “Or you.”

Fig stopped dead. “She WHAT?!” she said, “I’m gonna kill her! Or, I’ll get Fabian’s permission first but--”

“Dear,” Gilear cut her off, “I’m aware a lot of your problems can be solved with murder, but I will remind you that not ALL of them can.” 

“She can’t do that though!” Fig shouted, “She can’t--I’m your daughter, I--” she froze, as she read the reality on his face, and he knew he couldn’t hide it so didn’t try. “She….she said it’s because I’m not your real daughter, didn’t she?”

Gilear bit his lip. He was very tired. “Sit with me, a moment, would you?” he said, going down to the curb. It was harder than he liked, and he regretted it immediately. 

“Are you ok?” Fig asked. 

“Nope, but I’m committed now,” he grunted and continued down. Fig held his back, trying to help, but didn’t so much. Still, he managed to make it down without too much bodily damage. Fig sat beside him. “So. I realized something on the spring break venture. Well, I realized many things, but I think one of the most important things I realized was that my real failures weren’t my job, or living conditions, or any number of missteps in my day-to-day. I failed you.”

“Don’t say that,” Fig said. 

“Figerouth,” Gilear said, “You have….so much on your shoulders. Fate of the world and adventuring stuff, but also caring for three parents.” He bit his tongue, thinking, “I knew my divorce with your mother was messy, and it was obvious you were at the center of it. But I didn’t realize exactly how much it hurt you.” He put an arm around her. “Do you know what I told Sandra Lynn that night, while your friends were partying with shrimp and you were beginning an adorable union with Ayda Aguefort?”

“Gileeaaar,” Fig said, covering her face. “Ugh, what, what did you say?”

Gilear took a deep breath. “I told her she had been my best friend,” he said, “and as much as her betrayal hurt me, I could not really bring myself to be angry at her for it, because it brought me you.” He put a hand on her shoulder, “you are my daughter, I don’t care about anything else. I can share you with Gorthalax, your mother, Jawbone...hell Skolanda and if she’s willing Helleriel as well. None of that takes away that you are MINE. That means I will be the one looking out for you. Not the other way around.”

Fig started tearing up. She hugged him tightly, “I just,” she said, sobbing into his jacket, “I love you, and I know I was bad at that for a while, and I said such terrible things, and I--”

“You’re a child,” he said, “A very accomplished one, but you’re still learning, and you’re doing AMAZING. And I am so proud of you.” 

They stayed like that for a while longer, Gilear holding his daughter….and getting a back ache, but he didn’t tell her about that. “Wait,” she said finally, “but what about Helleriel?”

He sighed, “I think tomorrow I will return, and I will talk with her. If my suspicions are correct, she’ll be more open to it later. Our emotions were high and we said many things we did not mean. Perhaps it’s me dreaming, but I think you and Sandra Lynn would like her, eventually. She is, like the both of you, bad ass.” She laughed. “Does Sandra Lynn or Jawbone know you’re out here?”

“.....No,” She said, “Do you want to come back with me? I’m sure you can stay at Mordred Manor.” 

Gilear sighed, “I considered that,” he said, “However it seemed...in bad taste to go to the home of the woman I was accused of cheating with.”

Fig sighed, “I guess,” she said, “You’ll be ok, right?”

“I will,” he said, “I promise. And you will be too.”


End file.
